No Escaping the Past
by Birdi
Summary: It's my first fic and I wrote it with a friend so if anything's wrong blame her. Harry gets sucked into the past and meets his mom and dad and all their friends not to mention a new girl who's taken a liking to him
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: We, (Birdie & Toby) own only the plot. None of the characters or places of the like,  
  
J.K.R. does.  
  
1. No Escaping the Past  
  
Prologue  
  
"I can't believe that Sirius is dead." Harry thought this for the thousandth time this summer.  
  
In his previous year Voldermort had sent his death eaters to get the prophecy from the Ministry of  
  
Magic's Department of Mysteries. Harry had gone there thinking Sirius was there and he needed to  
  
save him. Instead it ended up that Voldermort had set a trap and had almost killed him too. Sirius  
  
had come and had been killed by his own cousin.  
  
Harry couldn't sleep. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 1:00 AM. Just then he saw a large  
  
shape flying towards his window. Then he realized that it was five smaller shapes. One was his  
  
snowy white owl, Hedwig. One of the others he instantly recognized as Pig, Ron's miniature owl.  
  
The third was a huge screech owl. The other two were barn owls. He quickly opened his window to  
  
let them in.  
  
The screech owl dropped his parcel on the bed and quickly flew back out the window. Hedwig, Pig,  
  
and one of the barn owls landed on his bed. The second barn owl landed on his desk and held out its  
  
leg. Tied to it were a letter carrying the Hogwarts crest and a package with Hagrid's handwriting on  
  
it. He quickly relieved it of it's burden and it two flew off into the night. Next he undid the other barn  
  
owl's package. He saw it was from Luna Lovegood, a girl he had met last year that was in Ginny's  
  
year. That owl took a drink from Hedwig's water bowl and it too left. Now the only owls left were  
  
Pig and Hedwig. On Pig's parcel he saw Ron's untidy scrawl and on Hedwig's he saw Hermione's  
  
neat handwriting. After untying both of the parcels, they flew over to Hedwig's cage and went to  
  
sleep.  
  
In Ron's gift there were a note and a necklace with a charm that looked like a unicorn's horn. The  
  
note read:  
  
Harry,  
  
This is a Unishild. It has a unicorn horn powder in it. It will protect you from most common curses,  
  
jinxes, and spells. Mum is making all of us wear them. We got them from Percy scene he is still  
  
working for Fudge. Funny how he came back asking us to forgive him when Fudge told them that  
  
You-Know-Who is back. Well, see you on September 1.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry put the charm on and turned to Hermione's present. He found a book on Dark Arts, a package  
  
of Chocolate Frogs, and another sneakoscope that was bigger then the one that Ron had given him  
  
three years ago. With it was a birthday card.  
  
From Hagrid he received a birthday card and a brand new belt complete with a special spot for his  
  
wand. He put it on and found that it was a perfect fit. He also found that it fit his wand perfectly.  
  
It ended up that Luna had sent him this month's copy of the Quibbler and a case of Chocolate Frogs.  
  
Finally, Harry turned to the mysterious package that the screech owl had sent him. He opened it and  
  
found a crystal in the shape of a ball about the size of a snitch. He picked up the ball and saw a card  
  
underneath it. He picked up the card and instantly he scar began burning. At that time Harry knew  
  
that he never should have touched the crystal. As everything began to spin and turn black, he then  
  
knew who had sent him the package.  
  
Toby 


	2. Jame's Twin

Chapter One: James's Twin.  
  
Harry woke up and rubbed his scar. It burned like hell. 'Where am I?' Harry thought as he sat up. 'I  
  
can't believe I fell for it. How could I be as stupid as to pick up an unexplained gift, I should have  
  
known better.'  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" asked a voice above Harry. Harry looked up slightly annoyed and opened his  
  
mouth about to say something and then left it hanging open.  
  
"Dad." he said hardly audible. "I mean, James Potter?" He said in a quick recovery trying not to  
  
scary him. He made to stand up but his legs said otherwise and he fell on his butt before he was  
  
halfway standing.  
  
"Well yes I am James Potter, but I'm almost sure I've never met you," he said helping Harry up and  
  
letting Harry get his balance.   
  
"Oh! Umm well we've never really met in person," said Harry finally actually looking at the young  
  
version of his father. He looked a lot like Harry himself, he was almost the exact same height with  
  
the same scrawny build the same jet black hair that was messed up like he had been on his broom all  
  
day but of course James had different eyes than Harry.  
  
"So I guess I'm as famous as I thought" said James unable to keep his smirk from showing. "I told  
  
Lily that I wasn't just being conceded, well at least I wasn't being as conceded as usual."   
  
Harry cracked a grin 'Well at least he's honest, sort of' he thought knowing that his dad had been a  
  
bit of the top dog at his school, and that he had been a little, okay unbearably, cruel to Snape. "Oh is  
  
Lily here with you?" said Harry that realizing this had to be a little weird and made him look like a  
  
real stalker.  
  
James looked at him funnily for a second and then said "Yeah she got here a little bit ago. She's at  
  
the Bank now. So you know Lily to?" He gave Harry another funny look than turned around to see  
  
if Lilly was coming or not.  
  
"LILY OVER HERE!" he shouted as he saw Lily half way down the steps of the bank.  
  
She smiled when she got to James and then turn to Harry slightly surprised and smiled kindly at him  
  
"Um James who is this?" she asked trying her best not to sound rude.   
  
"Oh Lily this is ummm...." he said looking at Harry unsure. "What did you say your name was  
  
again?" he took Lily's hand and laced their fingers together with a smile that showed that he was  
  
obviously glad to see her.  
  
Harry felt slightly uncomfortable staring at his parents holding hands and smiling at each other.  
  
"Oh, um me?" he stuttered "I'm Harry, Harry..." he didn't want to give his real name. He knew it  
  
would make his teenage parents wonder.   
  
James looked at him I bit of annoyance in his face. "Well do you have a last name or are you just  
  
Harry? Ow! Lily!" he yelled as Lily punched him in the arm for being rude.  
  
"Oh," said Harry "I'm Harry Green." he turned pretending to cough and made a face at his pathetic  
  
excuse of a last name he had just created. He chanced a glance back at Lily and James and saw that  
  
Lily was staring at him thoughtfully. She glance at James and at him a couple of times and then  
  
nodded.  
  
"You know what?" she said to herself as much as James and Harry. "You guys look a lot alike. I  
  
mean you look close enough to be related." She smiled and looked at James, "Looks like you've  
  
found yourself a twin."  
  
"Yeah, James, I agree. He looks just like you except..."  
  
"Shit! James, look at his eyes! They're just like..."  
  
"Lily's!"  
  
"Mooney, can't you let me finish a sentence?"  
  
"Well you interrupted me in the first place Padfoot."  
  
Remus Lupin and Sirius Black had just arrived and noticed Harry's uncanny resemblance to James.  
  
"You two, can you ever shut up? Where's Peter?"  
  
"He's over there with Lily."  
  
"Harry, who are you really. I mean you look too much like me to just be someone who happened to  
  
show up. Besides, you look like you're in your fifth year and I've never seen you before."  
  
"I was born in London and we moved to America. I'm an exchange student that was sent here  
  
because my parents died. And I'm in my sixth year not my fifth."  
  
'Ok, not a complete and total lie, my parents did really die and I am in my sixth year.'  
  
"Green, do you play Quidditch?"  
  
Now there was a subject that Harry was comfortable with.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a Seeker. By the way, what house are you guys in?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
It was a moment that showed Harry how much of an adolescent his father, Sirius, and Remus really  
  
were. Lily was the only one who responded.  
  
"Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest are all in Gryfindor. I'm in Ravenclaw."  
  
"Hey! I resent that!"  
  
"So, Potter, you found yourself a new friend. I bet he was just as much of a loser as you."  
  
"Shut it slime ball. He's way better then you."  
  
"James, cool it. Just walk away."  
  
"So, Potter, you need you girlfriend to tell you how to act? You're more of a child then I thought."  
  
"Snape, just shut up. What did they do to you today?"  
  
'Man, I hope that I'm not going to live to regret that question.'  
  
Luckily, Snape turned and stomped away after giving Harry and James a look of sheer hatred that  
  
Harry was so used to by now.  
  
Birdie & Toby 


	3. Close Calls and Then Some

Chapter Two: Close Calls and Them Some.  
  
"What did he want?"  
  
It took all the self-restraint that Harry could muster not to attack Peter Pettigrew and strangle him to  
  
death.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
Peter had just noticed Harry and his uncanny resemblance to James.  
  
"This is Harry Green, Peter. He's an exchange student from America and is going to be going to  
  
Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh, he looks a lot like Prongs."  
  
"Yeah, Wormtail, we decided that out while you were over there flirting with that Slytherin girl.  
  
What's her name again?"  
  
"It's Beatrice Smith. Anyway, she's going out with Joshua Parkinson."  
  
"Oh, tough luck. Well, at least any children they have will be butt ugly. Funny how that will  
  
happen, but a curse to the rest of the world."  
  
"Well, even if you did marry her, the children would still be just as ugly. You don't look any more  
  
handsome then Joshua. OUCH! What did you do that for Mooney?"  
  
"You need to learn to be nice Padfoot. That attitude of yours might get you into trouble some day."  
  
"I was just having some fun. Hey, what's that."  
  
Harry had just gotten up and a piece of parchment fluttered onto the ground. Sirius snatched it up  
  
before he could grab it.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
No longer will you get into my way. Even though you managed to escape death at the Ministry, you  
  
will no longer be a thorn in my side. Happy Birthday.  
  
Voldormort"  
  
"Who's Voldormort? What does he mean by you being able to escape death? Why were you at the  
  
Ministry?"  
  
"Hey! I know who Voldormort is!"  
  
"Who is he Sirius?"  
  
"He's this guy who supports only having pure-blood wizards learning magic. Having no muggle  
  
borns or half and halfs."  
  
"Isn't that the guy who your older brother joined?"  
  
"Yeah, he's changed him a lot. He always says that I should stop hanging out with James because  
  
he's going out with Lily. I think it is bull shit though."  
  
It was common knowledge at Hogwarts that Lily was muggle born. It was difficult not to though.  
  
The way she was constantly carrying on about how unbearable her sister Petunia was. Especially  
  
now since she was constantly complaining about the muggle that she was going out with. A Vernon  
  
Dursley or something like that.  
  
"Harry, where did this come from? How do you know him?" 


	4. Tell Me Lies

Chapter Three: Tell Me Lies.  
  
1. Harry looked around and noticed everyone was staring at him with the same questioning look.  
  
'Oh God, I can't tell them the truth they'll never believe it!' "Well...you see that note there is...it's just  
  
a joke one of my friends sent me. He lives in America, they've got really different senses of humor  
  
over there you know!" He glanced around I saw that everyone seemed to believe him. 'THANK  
  
YOU GOD THANK YOU!!'   
  
"Okay. Guess Americans are as weird as I thought." said Sirus with a shrug and a glance at a girl  
  
walking past him, eyes wondering with no shame. "Would you excuse me?"  
  
"Okay he really needs to learn to control his mouth and his hormones," said Lilly with a sigh.   
  
"No doubt in that," agreed Lupin nodding and shooting him a small glare as he walked over to grab  
  
him before he made an ass of himself.  
  
"How about we all go and get something to eat. I'm starved." Said Peter rubbing his big belly.  
  
"You're always starving get over it!" snapped James rudely. "So Harry, got anything left to buy?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah!" said Harry snapping out of his entranced glare at Peter. "I don't have my list with  
  
me," he said glancing down towards his shoes, uncomfortable at their stares. 'Damn it I don't got any  
  
money either!'  
  
Lupin dragged Sirius behind him. "God, focus for one second you ass for brains!" he said pushing  
  
Sirius as he started to stare at a new girl walking past much obviously older than he was.  
  
"How about you started looking at girls once in awhile queer!" snapped Sirius at Lupin. "I'm really  
  
beginning to wonder!"  
  
Harry laughed loudly and then realized everyone was staring at him, not so much as smirking.  
  
"Um he was kidding wasn't he?" asked Harry suddenly very uncomfortable. He glanced around and  
  
suddenly realized that something weird was going on. He looked at them and their eyes weren't  
  
staring at him. 'It wasn't the joke. Thank goodness. Wait but what were they staring at.' He turned  
  
and gasped.  
  
Birdie 


	5. The Most Beautiful Girl

Chapter Four: The Most Beautiful Girl.  
  
1. There, walking towards Harry and the others was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Upon a  
  
closer look, Harry saw that she was none other than Fluer's mother who was half veela. Still, she  
  
was stunning.  
  
Harry turned and saw that Lily had over come her shock at seeing her rival and was seething with  
  
anger because of James's shameless staring. Harry grinned as she slugged James in the stomach to  
  
get his attention. He then turned to break the trance that Sirius and Lupin were in.  
  
"Hello," said Fluer's mother. She flicked her hair to the side and smiled the best smile Harry had  
  
ever seen. He started to stare but caught himself. Being around Fleur as much as he had been, he  
  
was able to catch himself on this.  
  
"Hello," said Lilly glaring at her openly. "Do you want something or are you just going to waste our  
  
time."  
  
"I just wanted to know who your new friend is?" she said looking at Harry and smiling. Harry stared  
  
at her stupidly. She was even better than Fluer.   
  
"I'm Harry Po...Green," he had been four letters from letting out his really name. "Harry Green, that  
  
would be my name. So what's your name?" Harry was such an idiot he couldn't believe it.  
  
"Oh. Well, Harry, would you like to get some lunch?" she asked. She knew she wouldn't get no for  
  
an answer. She was SO hot!   
  
"Sure! I'd love to!" said Harry excitedly. "Were do you want to go?" 'Wait what was he supposed to  
  
do about his parents, Sirius, and Lupin? But he couldn't just let her get away. Wait what was her  
  
name?' Harry turned to the others "You guys don't mind if I hang out with. Wait what's your name?"  
  
"Oh, me? I'm Rose," she said surprised by the sudden question. She again flicked her hair and glance  
  
at Lily who was still glaring.  
  
"Oh, okay." Harry said. 'She really is a rose, at least as beautiful as one.' "Okay so, do you guys  
  
mind if I go and eat lunch with Rose? I could meet you guys some where." He was mostly talking to  
  
Lily cause she very obviously jealous of Rose.  
  
"Sure, That's fine," said Lily pissed beyond reason. "C'mon James, let's go get the rest of our supplies  
  
for this year." She grabbed his arm and went to walk away.  
  
"Huh?!" said James as he stumbled out of his trance. "Oh! Sorry Lily I already got all my st-" he got  
  
cut off by a sudden jerk to tell him he was going to follow her or else.  
  
Lupin shook himself awake punched Sirius in the arm and said "Hey we'll meet you back here in  
  
about an hour and a half. You know, that's give you time to have some fun after lunch." He gave  
  
Harry a wink and forced Sirius to follow him.  
  
"So Harry," She said smiling. "Were should we go?" she grinned the whole way to the Leaky  
  
Cauldron because Harry had been taken over by her attractiveness and slung his arm around her  
  
hips.  
  
'Wow I just realized this. She doesn't have an accent. She's not French! She must go to Hogwarts!   
  
Birdie & Toby 


	6. Kiss and Tell

Chapter Five: Kiss and Tell  
  
1. "YOU DID WHAT!" yelled an amazed Sirius  
  
"Well really she kissed me," said Harry slightly embarrassed. He had just kissed the hottest girl he  
  
probably would ever see, no he didn't even have to kiss her she kissed him!  
  
"Still, you did what!"  
  
"She would!" yelled Lilly absolutely fuming "That little slut! I knew she'd jump all over Harry! I  
  
told you guys and you said she was a good girl!"  
  
Tom, the innkeeper, had decided to let Harry stay in the same room as James. His parents, Sirius,  
  
and Lupin had bought his school supplies and given him a few hand-me-downs so they weren't  
  
wasting their money on stuff they already had.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
The five of them were sitting in a sitting area that connected their rooms. Tom, the innkeeper, had  
  
given Harry a room out of the good of his heart and his parents, Sirius, and Lupin had bought his  
  
school supplies.  
  
"Lily, do you have an owl that I could borrow?"  
  
"Yeah, why Harry?"  
  
"I need to send an owl to Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Sure. I'll go get her."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Harry went into his room to begin writing his letter. He was thinking of a way to start it when there  
  
was a knock on his door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Here's my owl. Her name is Max, I named her after my best friend."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Well bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Dear Dumbledore,  
  
My name is Harry Potter. I am from the future, I was sent into the past by Voldormort. You  
  
probably know him as Tom Riddle. Well anyway, he sent me into the past and I have no clue how  
  
to get back. James Potter and Lily Evans are my parents. They, Sirius, Rumus, and Peter only  
  
know me as Harry Green. I didn't want to scare them. I had my wand on me when I was  
  
transported back in time so I still have that. I also went to Hogwarts in the future. I was in my  
  
sixth year. I will accompany my parents to Hogwarts if I can. I only don't have a ticket for the  
  
train. Please, I need much help. I won't tell you more because this owl might be intercepted and I  
  
do not wish for my secret to fall into the wrong hands. This owl will know how to find me.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Harry Potter  
  
'I guess that will do. Hopefully he'll believe me.'  
  
As he tied his letter to Lily's owl's leg, he said, "I need you to take this to Dumbledore for me. It's  
  
very important. He'll send a letter back with you. Hopefully."  
  
He took the owl to the open window and watched as it flew away. He then got into his pajamas and  
  
climbed into bed.  
  
Birdie & Toby 


End file.
